


Carmilla One Shots

by alltimesamx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other, if you guys like them I might turn some into fan fictions, just a few one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimesamx/pseuds/alltimesamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just where I write angst and fluff that pops into my head but I can't put into one of my other fan fictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmilla One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> So on twitter I'll sometimes write things that make my friends from the fandom hate me (because it gives them so many feels).  
> And I figured why not do the same here?  
> Somewhat angst, but fluff.  
> Carmilla being a softie.

_Dear Laura,_

_I love you more than the stars love the moon. Honestly, cupcake, I've been in love with you since the moment I walked into the room. I still laugh about it to this day. I knew the second I saw you that I could never let anything bad happen to you. You are a very strong and independent person and I knew that from the start, but I felt the need to protect you. I knew eventually Will would come after you, or Mother would. I wasn't going to let that happen._

_Will wasn't always such a doucepants. Back when Mother first turned him, when we had first met, he followed me like a puppy. Mainly because he was new to the vampire thing and I had been around for a while. But then Mother favored him over me, and it really felt like having a brother and sister relationship._

_You have asked me before about my past, what my human family was like, what life was like back then. I can't blame you because you're a journalist, you're supposed to be curious. Heck, I think anyone would be curious. You just happen to be far more curious than others._

_Well, cupcake, my human family, while they weren't perfect, they were lovely. My father would tell us all stories every night, and my mother would tuck us in. I had three brothers and three sisters, a few of them older, a few younger. I shared a room with my sisters and my brothers shared a room. I remember even after my mother would tuck us in for the night, we'd stay up giggling over who knows what._

_I very much miss my family, and sometimes it hurts me to say it. I know I'm not so great wit the feelings thing, but when it comes to my family, I really do get sad when I think about the fact that I'll never see them again._

_But then I think of you. And i think about how you believed in me when no one else could. How, even when your friends tried to tell you I was bad news, you didn't listen. You ought to be careful, cupcake. People can get hurt that way._

_I had so much fun annoying you, making you flustered and hearing you ramble on and on and on. Let me tell you, the past few years as a vampire haven't been very exciting. But then I met you and suddenly everything in the world turned bright. All of the colors that had faded were suddenly becoming more clear to see and it's all because of you, cupcake._

_When the tall redhead would be around and you'd be all giggly and whatnot, I tried not to be jealous. One, because Carmilla Karnstein doesn't get jealous. Two, because you weren't mine, and I knew that. You did things to me, cutie, things that no one has done to me in a long time. Because of you, I fell in love._

_It feels nothing like it felt with Ell. What I had with Ell was like a puppy love (ironically, since I'm a "giant black cat" according to you), and she left me when she saw who I was. But you didn't. You knew who I was and it didn't bother you. That's the thing that made me let myself fall for you. I had been so hesitant and I was trying so hard not to fall, because I knew I was going to get hurt. But I didn't._

_I risked my entire existence (since, well, I'm dead but living--how does that work, anyway? See, cupcake, your curiosity rubs off on me) for you and I would not hesitate to do it again. I had put your friend's life in danger and I knew I messed up big time, and if I was gonna go out, I wanted to go out by showing you that I would do anything for you. Anything._

_I talked to the puppy (Kirsch, as you all call him. But personally after hearing the whole "Wilson" thing, I like that name, too) a few days ago after you had gone to bed. I hated leaving the nice warm bed, especially with you cuddled into my side, but you were far too involved with sleep to notice. I knew I had to apologize to the kid, even if I hated to. But from my old age, I knew that you have to put your own pride aside to own up to your actions._

_I told him that I had only did it because I didn't want anything to happen to you. He listened, and he let me talk. And you know that that idiot said after me going on for five minutes about how love has its sacrifices and all that? He said: "It's cool, bro. I mean, I'd do the same for the little nerd hottie. And Danny, too, because, well, she's hot."_

_Sometimes I don't know why I try._

_But I was glad I did it._

_Here's the thing, Laura. You made me a better person. Before, I was just some careless old vampire that had seen it all and was lonely. The only thing I thought made a difference that I did in this world was saving those girls. But when I met you I saw more color in my future than I have seen in the past three hundred years._

_And I'll admit, even if they are annoying and VERY interrupting, the ginger twins are good company. But don't tell them I said that. We really need to learn how to lock that door, because I'm getting tired of having to stop cuddling you every time the science nerd wants to tell us stuff we don't care about or the Mother Hen wants to clean our room or something. Seriously, tell them to go find a bug to stare at or something._

_It scares me, thinking about the future. You'd think being around so long, I wouldn't be so scared. But I know that eventually, we'll have to decide if our love is strong enough to last forever. I don't want you to be turned; because you would never see your family again and while it has its perks, it also has its cons. It's your choice, overall, but I don't know if I'd have the strength in me to give you that. I love you more than words will ever be able to say, but if something were to happen and we didn't last, you'd be stuck as a vampire forever and the one person you turned for being gone...._

_I'm getting ahead of myself. We aren't there yet._

_But whenever we get there, we'll get there together._

_Because with you by my side, I feel like I can do anything._

_I love you too much to let you go, but I also love you too much to not let you experience human life._

_Well, cupcake, you've been sleeping as I'm writing this, and now you're awake and asking me why I'm not in bed. You're much too cute for me, Hollis. There is absolutely nothing better in this world than cuddling up with you, holding you, being ready to face any danger that comes your way._

_I can only hope you feel as safe as I do during those moments._

_You're turning me into a softie, cutie. And I don't think I mind._

_I don't think I mind at all._

_If anyone is going to make me fall in love, turn me into a softie, I'm glad it's you._

_(Just don't remind me that I actually admitted to that.)_

_Maybe it's just because I love you._

_Maybe it's because I've always loved you._

 


End file.
